One Night
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: Alternative Title: "The night Prompto sees the Beyond by accident." The awkward adventures of a very well-endowed Prompto and the most important night of his life... so far. One night. A lot of awkward, sexy, and sometimes tender moments. Gladio/Ignis/Prompto/Noctis


**One Night**

 **By** : Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

 **Author Notes** : Yeah. I have no excuse.

* * *

 **One Night**

There was an odd assumption that because Prompto was a rather small man that other parts of him were equally as small. Proportionally, when most people began to float the idea of what Prompto looked like naked, they would no doubt imagine a smattering of pale blond hair and a soft pink cock that flushed at the head. It would fit perfectly in their hand and it would be easy to wrap their fingers around the full width.

He would no doubt look pretty while someone fucked him open, that small cock brushing between their bellies.

Yet...

That was not what was really there. No, not at all.

Gladio gulped the first time Prompto undressed in front of them. The blond man's face had turned a spectacular shade of red that had trickled down from his face to his chest. He could almost feel the heat and shame rolling off Prompto in waves as he pulled down his pants and tried to cover himself just slightly.

Just slightly because, well.

"Holy shit."

"...Indeed," Ignis responded. It was the only thing he said, because Gladio could tell that the man's brain had completely stopped functioning. There was a very glazed look to his eye that Gladio knew all too well.

Ignis was, after all, a size queen.

"Uhhh... Is that a good thing?" Prompto fidgeted a little in front of them and his cock... bounced.

"Sure is, Sunshine," Gladio said after looking the man up and down. He really, really hadn't expected... that.

"Prom, you're bigger than Gladio."

Gladio reached out and smacked Noctis across the head. "You complainin'?"

"No. Just... saying the truth. Fuck, Prom. How did you never tell us?"

If Prompto could have turned any further red, he would have officially become a tomato. "Didn't think it was important."

Ignis made a sound that to Gladio's ears was near a whine. "It was none of our business prior to now." Gladio could almost hear the "though I wish we had," that Ignis no doubt wanted to tack onto the end.

"Did anyone ever... you know..."

Prompto blinked at Noctis. "Oh. You're asking if anyone's ever... like... had sex with me?" He bit down on his lip and slowly uncovered his hands from his cock. There was a pearl of precum slowly slithering down the side. "I... kinda tried once. It didn't go... well."

Gladio reached out to Prompto, pulling him by the back of his neck forward. He pressed a kiss down on top of Prompto's blond spikes. "Know how that goes," he whispered before pulling back.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio's waist and rested his flushed cheek against his tattoo. "Yeah, guess you do."

The tension between the four was thick, thicker than they wanted. Tonight was supposed to be fun and getting into a deep philosophical conversation on the woes of having a massive cock was certainly not on the menu. Gladio had prepared a joke to break the ice, to get them back into the mood, but he was cut off by Prompto.

"I... uh... I learned how to do something. Since, y'know, I kinda scared off most people. Big dicks kinda do that... You guys want to see?"

Prompto pulled away and looked toward Noctis, a little smile pulling at his lips. "You know all those times where you told me to go suck my own dick?"

Noctis choked. "Oh, Prom, no. _No_."

That little smiled turned into a wicked smirk. "Oh, Noct. _Yes_."

Prompto sat himself down on the bed in Ignis's apartment and Gladio was suddenly very, very pleased that they had chosen to go to Ignis's. Out of all of them, he was the only one with a big enough bed to contain all of their plans for the night.

Prompto looked good on Ignis's blood red sheets, letting his naked body rest upon them. He looked regal, almost like a king, as he pulled a stack of pillows up behind himself and looked at the other three men. He reached out and patted the bed next to him.

"You just gunna stand there?"

Ignis was the first to sit down. Even Noctis was giving him side-eye, though Prompto was quite oblivious to the absolute hunger in Ignis's eyes.

Prompto lifted up his arms over his head, cracking his knuckles loudly before bringing them down, resting them on his thighs. He hunched his back and pulled his legs up just the slightest amount, his cock now close enough to his face for it to nudge gently against his nose. Prompto looked a bit nervous, licking his lips as his eyes darted from Nocts to Ignis, then finally meeting Gladio's.

"Here goes nothing," Prompto joked as he opened his mouth and very, very slowly allowed his head to bob down.

Gladio wasn't sure if he was impressed, horrified, or obscenely jealous.

Of course, it wasn't an uncommon thought that Gladio had himself when he was watching Ignis or Noctis going down on him. He wondered what it would be like to feel his own dick in his mouth. He loved the velvet feel of Noctis's cock hitting the back of his throat and he had long ago memorized the way Ignis's vein felt pounding against his tongue, and well... The thought had occurred to him more than once or twice what he would taste like, if the others enjoyed his taste like he did them. He wondered if any of the others had thought about what it would be like, how strange and kinda awesome, it would be to suck their own dicks.

Prompto, though... at least now he knew that Prompto had given it more than a passing thought.

"My word..."

Gladio watched as Prompto's cheeks hollowed as he swallowed more and more of his own cock, until his eyes were bright with tears and his breathing had become erratic. The hair at the base of his cock tickled against Prompto's nose and then, only after swallowing most of himself—half-choking and so pink that Gladio had to adjust himself—did he pull back.

He took a few ragged breaths and flopped backward into the pillows. "Y—yeah."

Noctis slowly clapped.

"I think... I think we should see if Iggy can do that." Gladio looked to his long-time lover and how his hands were fisted in the blankets, a slight sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. "Ignis, you up for it?"

"Of course Specs is up for it. He's all but drooling."

Ignis didn't even look embarrass as he pushed up his glasses and pushed himself further onto the bed toward Prompto. "I... I wouldn't be against the idea."

"And he can handle you no problem," Noctis mentioned to Prompto, who was going back to looking at his long, thick cock with a sign of worry. "He can take me and Gladio. Together. You won't break him."

"R—really?"

Ignis responded this time, leaning down to press his lips against Prompto's mouth. "Certainly. If you are willing...?"

Prompto tried to sit up, nearly knocking Ignis down in his almost supernatural haste. His excitement reminded Gladio of the way Noctis looked the first time they had agreed to sleep with one another. It was like he had been personally escorted into the biggest candy shop in all of Insomnia and told he could have whatever his heart desired.

And what Prompto wanted, Gladio smiled as he reached out to grab Noctis, was for Ignis to be with as little clothes as possible as quickly as possible.

"Kid in a candy shop," Noctis whispered to Glaido.

Noctis knew him just as well as he did himself. "Yeah. Definitely."

Gladio pulled Noctis onto the bed, but neither of them seemed particularly ready to move. Instead it was much more interesting to watch Ignis whose reverent green eyes were taking in every inch of Prompto's pale, freckled flesh. Gladio would have been lying if he didn't look at him the same way; there was something really endearing about how the man looked somewhere between nervous and flattered.

"Prompto, if at any time you feel as though this is too much—" Ignis began, but Prompto only laughed.

"I've been wanting to do this since I was like... sixteen. With you. With all of you. So... just... don't worry about me."

Noct leaned over Gladio and swatted Prompto on the head. "Of course we're going to be worried about you, dumbass. Just let Ignis take care of you. Trust me, he knows what he is doing."

Gladio knew that for a fact out of all of them, Ignis had the most experience. While Gladio had always been a ladies man, moving through dates like some people went through underwear, Ignis had gone through a wild-child period in University that had given him a very... different... experience on sex. It wasn't uncommon for Noctis to look at Ignis when the three of them were making love and randomly name off a position or act, only to have Ignis give a long, drawn out sigh. Gladio loved it, because the number of mind-altering experiences they had together only multiplied the more Ignis was open.

If any of them would be able to assuage Prompto's fears, it was certainly Ignis.

"Prompto... I have to admit, I was rather _blown away_ by your performance. I have never tried such a maneuver... Would you be willing to teach it to me?"

If his smile could have gotten brighter, Gladio was sure Prompto would have self-immolated.

"I—I can help you, if you'd like."

"I certainly would."

Gladio pulled Noctis closer, spooning against the other man as they both watched Ignis slowly remove his cloths. Usually Ignis was very careful with his clothing, but it was not surprising that Ignis simply threw his clothing in the direction of his chair. It didn't make it, but Ignis was too busy making quick work of his pants to care.

"Lit a fire under his ass," Gladio whispered to Noctis.

"Hmm."

Ignis even pulled off his glasses, though these he leaned over to put on the bedside table. "Wouldn't want to have an accident."

It was a little unfair that the two were rather naked, so Gladio ran his hands over Noctis's shirt and down to the front of his pants, slowly popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Noctis himself, rather a pillow princess when he wasn't topping, laid back and let Gladio do the hard work of lifting him. It was a little difficult to manage, especially since he was rather busy watching what was unfolding between Prompto and Ignis.

Ignis was flat on his back, his hands pressed against the headboard. It was a little difficult to see his face, so Gladio gently nudged Noctis up closer to the headboard.

Prompto's hands seemed to be everywhere and nowhere; his light, flitting touches were constantly moving, constantly unsure.

Noctis reached out and laced his fingers with Prompto's hand.

"Hey. It's okay. Just... take it slow."

Prompto's nose twitched. "Yeah, I know. Just... Iggy, what should I do?"

Ignis slowly spread his legs open, his cock brushing up against his belly and leaving a wet slick of precum across his stomach. "We can begin with some stretching. You can... lift my legs up."

"Oooh, okay." Prompto braced his fingers on Ignis's hips and slid down to run across his thighs. "Like this?" Prompto hitched one of Ignis's legs up onto his shoulder, letting his fingernails gently press against the skin.

"And the other," Ignis reminded him. "I'm quite flexible."

A memory of Ignis during his acrobatic training flashed into Gladio's mind and he wondered, not for the first time, how Ignis had never thought to try and suck his own cock... Or maybe he had?

Gladio couldn't have been sure, but what he did know was that his own cock was hard and painful against Noct's back and he could feel Noctis trembling as they both laid on the bed captivated by Ignis and Prompto.

Prompto must have had at least a little experience with men, even if it wasn't of penetrative sex, because the moment he saw Ignis's ass he dove forward and eagerly began to lick and suck at the pink flesh, making Ignis's hand tighten on the headboard.

Fuck if it wasn't one of the hottest things Gladio had ever witnessed.

Ignis had always been a vocal lover, so getting to hear Prompto draw out those sweet moans and gasps sent Gladio to rocking against Noctis. They weren't in any way prepared for fucking, but there were so many other great things other than fucking. The feeling of Noctis's soft, strong thighs, for example, were absolutely perfect for Gladio. He allowed his cock to press at the base of Noct's cock, letting his balls sit on him. This was going to be slow and leisurely, because the thought of feeling good did not outweigh the utterly delicious way if felt to watch their other two lovers.

The more Prompto licked, the closer Ignis came to his own cock. Noctis gasped when the tip finally rested on Ignis's lips and the man gave a soft, tentative lick. He moaned, deep and throaty, as Prompto ran a hand through his hair.

"It's a little weird at first. Lemme know if you want to stop."

Gladio hoped that Ignis wouldn't say to stop, and Ignis seemed to feel the same way. He slowly opened his mouth and allowed the head to gently slide between his lips.

He wasn't as big as Prompto, nor as experienced, so Ignis could only manage a few inches before coughing.

"Yeah, happened to me, too," Prompto admitted as he pulled away and helped Ignis from the position, letting his legs fall. The cock that had been between Ignis's lips pulled back and slapped against his stomach.

"I want to try again."

Prompto's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. "Iggy. You don't have to, like—this isn't the only time we can give it a shot."

"Prom, don't try and tell Ignis what he can or can't. Man's fucking _savage_ when you tell him he isn't ready to do something."

Like the first time Ignis had fucked Gladio, he remembered with amusement. Ignis had taken it as a personal affront to being told he couldn't. The way he impaled himself down on Gladio's cock (and then had a fair bit of difficulty walking the next morning) had proven the point quite well.

"Don't try to tell him no, Prom. He won't take it as an answer if he thinks he can do it." The man could almost handle anything that was handed to him... or, rather, slipped into him. Gladio was sure that his admiration for Ignis was mostly to do with his iron will and unshakable strength. But, he knew, it would be a lie to prevent part of it had to do with his perfect, willing ass.

Prompto gulped but slowly slipped Ignis's feet back above his head, pressing a soft kiss to Ignis's ring of muscles as Ignis slowly slipped his own cock back into his mouth.

It was fascinating to watch the way Prompto slowly rocked against Ignis's as as he ran his tongue over the ring of muscle, slipping his tongue slowly inside. One hand rested on the man's balls, massaging them between his fingers as Ignis slowly slid his own cock back into his mouth. It was like watching fucking poetry being written—literally fucking poetry.

Noctis clamped his thighs around Gladio's cock, making Gladio buck harder against him.

"Gods, look at him," Noctis whispered, "Just look at him. Prom—"

Prompto twisted just the slightest to look at Gladio and Noctis, taking another soft lick at Ignis's hole. Gladio could imagine the way Ignis tasted, the clean soap and soft aftertaste of Ignis's skin. It was an intoxicating and heady thing that Gladio wished he could taste, but this was Prompto's moment. This was something that Prompto needed, more so than anyone else.

Gladio leaned over to run his tongue over Noctis's throat. "Yeah. Just watching 'em makes me want to fuck you into the mattress."

"Hmmm... Tell me more." Noctis jerked up against Gladio hard enough for Gladio to pop out from between his thighs.

While Gladio was usually all for banter with Noctis, at that moment Ignis made a sound that caught both of them off guard.

"Did he just—"

"Ah, fuck! Shit, Iggy, shit! Lemme just—"

When Prompto managed to pull Ignis free, cum was dribbling from his mouth, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Shit, you okay?"

Ignis only coughed in response.

Prompto was quick in jumping up to run to the bathroom, coming back only a moment later with a wet washcloth. "I did that the first time, too. Sorry... should have warned you."

Noctis had disentangled himself from Gladio the moment Ignis began to splutter, Gladio following not far behind. They moved out of the way for Prompto to jump back onto the bed and offer the towel to Ignis. However, from the way Ignis could only swat out his hand it became increasingly clear that they would need to put in a little work themselves.

"Here, Prom. Lemme?" Noctis situated himself behind Ignis, putting the older man against his chest. He reached out and took the cloth, gently rubbing it across Ignis's mouth. The cum that had dribbled down his chin stood stark against his red-tinted skin, which Noctis took great care to wipe off.

"Well. Just because you _can_ do it doesn't mean you should do it," Gladio said after a moment.

"Dick." Prompto swatted at his shoulder.

Ignis gave a slight cough before taking the washcloth from Noctis and running it over his mouth. "Rather... bitter aftertaste. Perhaps I should lay off the Ebony."

"As if that'll happen."

Ignis shrugged his shoulders. "True." Ignis wiped off some of the cum that had splattered his chest before reaching out to wipe at Prompto's now very flaccid cock. "Dear me, I seem to have made _come_ kind of impression."

Prompto groaned. "Does he always do this?"

Gladio laughed. "Unfortunately so. It's his thing."

Ignis sighed and reached down to pull Prompto down between his legs, letting Prompto rest his head against his chest. "I have unfortunately caused a great _deflate_. My apologies, Prompto."

Prompto muttered something, but Gladio couldn't quite hear as he flopped down next to the three, throwing his arm over Prompto's back.

"Say that again, Sunshine?"

"'s my own fault. Never should have tried to get you to try that, Iggy. 'm sorry."

"Oh, hush. We can try again later. Just... let me catch my breath. Just a moment."

* * *

 **This is part 1 of 4. Hopefully. Let's see how it goes.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
